Casados por una semana
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Dos amigos o como lo dicen los jóvenes en la actualidad: "amigos con derechos", son los protagonistas de esta historia.Sus compañeros hacen una apuesta para ver cuánto tiempo duran juntos, para llevar a cabo el "experimento", el cual durará una semana. Dichos amigos deberán fingir un matrimonio y así descubrir si son de soportarse. Summary completo a dentro.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia completamente original, basada en la vida de mi mejor amiga Isa, dedicado para ti hermosa._

_los personajes son de Meyer, lo mio solo fue el toque mágico de los hechos reales. _

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Casados por una semana**

Dos amigos o como lo dicen los jóvenes en la actualidad: _"amigos con derechos", _son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Sus compañeros hacen una apuesta para ver cuánto tiempo duran juntos.

La casa de los padres de Edward –el chico– es la elegida para llevar a cabo el "experimento", el cual durará una semana. Dichos amigos deberán fingir un matrimonio y así descubrir si son capaces de soportarse.

Y creo que ese "experimento" me lleva a hacerme muchas preguntas… ¿Lograran terminar la semana juntos? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Qué pasará en esa casa? ¿Alguno siente más que odio? ¿Quizás amor?

Bueno, así como tengo mis preguntas tengo mis teorías… Creo que si terminaran la semana, ¿o no? ¡Qué intriga! Esta apuesta pone todo en duda, ¿y qué pasará en la casa? Ni idea, así que seguiré de cerca cada narración de esta historia o mejor dicho, de la vida de estos dos locos jóvenes.

Ahora vienen mis misterios: ¿Será que nada más pasará? ¿O sucederán cosas que ninguno de los dos contará?

Como dicen las paredes no hablan y lo que pasa dentro de esa casa allá se queda.

Bueno, dejaré de quejarme, tengo una semana para averiguar qué pasará y así resolver todas mis preguntas.

.

.

.

Les presento a nuestros protagonistas:

Isabella Swan, jovencita de 17 años de edad, de rasgos finos, estudiante de bachiller y bailarina de ballet; cuerpo curvilíneo, estatura media, ojos negros profundos que con la simple mirada te atrapan.

Edward Cullen, joven de 18 años de edad, de rasgos fuertes, estudiante de bachiller y jinete; cuerpo de ensueño, musculoso, pero no tanto como para exagerar, ojos cafés oscuros que si te enfocan podrías dejarte caer en la tentación.

Ella es una chica encantadora, a la cual le gusta estar siempre rodeada de sus mejores amigas, ama el ballet como a su propia vida. Es la única hija de Renée y Charlie Swan. La vida le ha dado muchos motivos para luchar por sus sueños, para alcanzar sus metas aunque fracase y tema intentarlo de nuevo, siempre buscará la fuerza para salir adelante.

Él es un chico tierno, pero que guarda sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo recibir burlas; le encanta el fútbol, jugar video juegos, ver películas, pero sobre todo molestar a Bella. Es el único hijo de Esmeralda y Carlisle Cullen. Edward está enamorado de una chica que nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que él siente por ella.

.

.

.

¿Será esta semana la semana de la revelación de varios sentimientos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden esconder los sentimientos?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí revelando esta historia terminada, como dije al principio son hechos reales, hasta cierto punto, espero que mi querida amiga no me mate, ella sabe de sobra que me divertí escribiendo esto.

me gustaría su opinión, si no es mucho pedir.

nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **Queda prohibida toda copia de este FanFic, los personajes por desgracia no son míos si no de la maravillosa Meyer, pero la trama es de mi completa autoría._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado un RW._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Escribiendo la historia.**

_Hoy al fin se acababan los exámenes, gracias a mis esfuerzos no tenía problemas con alguna asignatura._

_Estaba con mis amigas Alice, Rose y Angela, platicando sobre nuestros planes para la semana de vacaciones que nos otorgaba la escuela._

—_Yo veré lo de mis cursos de la universidad —dijo Alice, sin despegar la mirada de su celular._

—_Yo ayudaré a mi mamá. —Suspiró Angela._

—_Yo creo que me quedaré tranquila en casa —comentó Rose._

—_¿Y tú, Bella? —preguntó por fin Alice dejado el celular a un lado._

—_No sé, a lo mejor salir a pasear… tal vez vaya a casa de mis tíos; ya saben, mis papás no están en la ciudad. —Me encogí de hombros._

_A lo lejos vislubré que Emmet y todos sus amigos, incluyendo al insoportable de Edward, se dirigían hacia donde nosotras estábamos._

—_¡Quien como Bella! —expresó Angela._

—_Miren quien viene —indiqué dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Edward, quien no paraba de reír mientras se dirigía en nuestra dirección._

—_¡Oh! ¡El amor de Bella! —gritó Alice muerta de la risa. La fulminé con la mirada. _

—_Ya quisiera él que me gustara aunque fuera un poco. —Todas me dedicaron una sonrisa forzada._

—_¿Para qué negarlo? —inquirió Rose—. Sabemos que te gusta desde primero. —Amigas como ellas… sobran._

_Los chicos se acercaron a saludarnos._

—_Hola, amor —saludó Emmet a Rose._

—_¡Hey, chicas! ¿Cómo están? —Edward se acercó—. Qué linda te ves —susurró cerca de mi nuca. Sentí cómo me erizaba._

—_Venimos a invitarles a cine. —Emmet abrazó a Rose—. ¿Les gustaría ir?_

_Alice me dio su celular para que le hiciera el favor de guardarlo._

—_Yo me apunto, muero por ver una película. _

_También Peter estaba con los chicos, él era uno de nuestros mejores amigos, se detuvo y los miró seriamente._

—_Ni se les ocurra ver una de miedo. —Los señaló._

_Finalmente accedimos después de la advertencia de Peter y nos dirigimos hacia la Plaza Altabrisas, el centro comercial más popular, en el auto de Alice._

_Al llegar Emmet y Alice tuvieron una discusión para decidir qué película íbamos a ver. Después de mucho reñir elegimos Los Miserables (1). Fue una película realmente buena._

_Luego de la película nos fuimos derechitos a Pizza hut (2)._

—_Tengo ganas de hacer una apuesta —comentó el insoportable de Edward, tomando un pedazo de pizza._

— _¿De qué tipo? —le siguió la corriente Emmet._

—_No sé… —Tomé un trozo de pizza mientras ellos hablaban—. Dame opciones. —Emmet me sonrió._

—_Tengo una muy interesante —indicó Emmett. Me acomodé en mi asiento._

—_A ver… dila —Emmet se acercó más a la mesa._

—_Tú… —Lo señaló—. Y Bella… —Me miró y lo fulminé con la mirada—. Deben fingir ser un matrimonio. —Esto era el colmo._

—_¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! —expresó Edward._

—_Eso es ridículo, no me voy a prestar para semejante estupidez. —Intenté levantarme pero Edward me detuvo._

— _¿Tanto miedo me tienes? —Sonrió descaradamente._

—_Ya quisieras, pero no desperdiciaré mi tiempo contigo. —Me solté de su agarre. _

—_Eso es cobardía, ¡eres una cobarde! —Lo que más odiaba en la vida era que me llamaran de ese modo._

—_Te demostraré que no soy una cobarde… acepto esa apuesta. —Sonrió._

—_Entonces, tenemos un trato. El domingo inicia esta apuesta. —Estrechamos nuestras manos._

—_Ya veremos quién pierde —dije y fue mi turno de sonreír._

—_Te apuesto que yo no —aseveró. Les hice señas a las chicas para que nos retiráramos. Se levantaron y antes marcharme me acerqué a Edward._

—_Te apuesto que yo ganaré —le susurré, le di un beso en su mejilla y salí de la pizzería en compañía de las chicas._

**Alice POV**

_¡Oh, por todos los santos! Yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. ¡Alice! Calma esos pensamientos, me regañé._

— ¡Vamos, Alice! —me gritó Rosalie desde el marco de la puerta.

—Rosalie. —La miré a los ojos frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quieres esperarte? ¿No ves que escribo la novela del año? —expresé con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Pues si no mueves ese trasero de tu silla, nuestra Bella no contará nada, y tu novela del año… —Hizo las comillas en el aire—. No saldrá.

—Pero que amargada te has vuelto, Rose. —Le dediqué una sonrisa que denotaba sarcasmo.

—¡Cállate, engendro del mal! —Se rio y acompañé su risa. Estos momentos me recordaban las peleas que tenía con mi hermana.

—Mejor, cállate tú y ven a leer lo que ya escribí. —La señalé con el dedo índice y luego le indiqué que se acercara.

Rosalie arrebató la silla y se sentó. Vi como su expresión cambió de una a otra mientras leía.

Me miró.

—¡Mierda, Alice! Esto está por un tomate y una lechuga. —Su comida especial para la dieta—. Me fascina, ¡por Dios! ¡De dónde salen todas esas ideas! —Sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Pues no sé, solo vino a mi mente con lo que nos contó Bella. —Sonreí.

Apagué la laptop, tomé mi bolsa y salimos rumbo a la casa de Edward.

En el camino Bella nos llamó.

—Alice al mando con Rose conduciendo, ¿quién es la que hoy tiene el gusto de escuchar mi espectacular voz? —Me reí al terminar de hablar.

—_¡Oh, Dios mío!_ —gritó Bella.

—Bella, me has dañado el tímpano —le dije masajeando mi oído.

—_Lo siento, ¿ya están viniendo?_ —preguntó con voz algo chillona.

— ¡Estamos en camino, Bella! —vociferó Rosalie.

—Bella —la llamé—, quiero todos los detalles, hasta los más pecaminosos. —Rose empezó a reír.

—¿Qué? —increpé mirando a Rose.

—Nada —respondió mirando al frente.

—_No hay nada pecaminoso, Alice. Él se portó como el caballero que no es._ —Se escuchó la voz decepcionada de Bella.

—Bueno, guárdate todos los detalles hasta que lleguemos, ¿sí? —Terminé la llamada y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_¿Será, que al fin se darán cuenta que se gustan? ¿Se trataran como perros y gatos? ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasará?_

—¡Hey! —me llamó Rosalie—. Despierta. —Pasó su mano frente a mi cara.

—¿Qué, quieres? —dije algo irritada

—Ya llegamos a casa de Edward —anunció. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió su puerta. Yo la imité.

No habíamos abierto la reja de la casa cuando Bella salió a recibirnos.

—¡Vamos chicas! —Literalmente corrimos, la saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y pasamos a la casa.

—¡Wow! Está hermosa la casa —manifestamos tras observarla detalladamente.

—Sí, es muy hermosa. —Seguimos a Bella hasta la cocina—. ¿Tienen hambre? —Sonrió.

—Yo sí —contesté sin pensar. Si de comida se trata llamen a Alice—. ¿Qué cocinaste? —Me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador.

—Enchiladas. Algo simple, ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Rose… —la llamó, pero ella seguía admirando la cocina—. ¿Quieres comer eso? Si no puedo preparar una ensalada. —Solté unas cuantas risotadas por la cara de embobada que tenía Rose.

—Este… Sí, está bien eso. —Me dedicó una mirada asesina y yo le saqué la lengua.

—¿Y Angela García Del Perpetuo Socorro? —Me reí. Cuando estoy ansiosa invento muchos nombres.

—Ya debe de estar por llegar. —Bella sirvió la comida en platos de diseño moderno, al parecer de acuerdo con las últimas tendencias, cuadrados, de color naranja, al igual que los vasos.

—¿Y Edward? —curioseé. Rose y yo miramos a Bella en espera de alguna reacción de su parte.

—Se fue a las caballerizas a ver a James, parece que uno de los caballos, _Espirit_, está algo enfermo —explicó poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.

—¡Ah! —dijimos al unísono.

—¡Toco madera! —grité, me giré y golpeé la mesa—. Me debes un refresco —le informé a Rosalie, sabía que ella había entendido mi reacción, aunque Bella nos miraba confundida.

—Estás bien loca, Alice —comentó Rose.

—¡A-mar-gada! —Le saqué la lengua. Y nos dispusimos a ayudar a Bella a preparar las enchiladas, de repente oímos que alguien tocaba el timbre.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Rose y salió en dirección a la sala a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Bella, se le notaba preocupada.

—Yo digo que está en sus días. —Me acomodé en la silla.

—¡Ay, Alice Azucena! —Bella rio y fue hacia el frigorífico

—¡Oye! —la llamé—. No soy azucena. —La miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Me gusta ese nombre —declaró. Volteé con cara de indignación.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! Ese nombre es feo. —Quería arrancarle la cabeza por llamarme así.

—Sí, lo sé. Sacó una jarra de té. Ella era otra obsesionada con su peso.

—¡Miren quien llegó! —exclamó Rose entrando con Angela.

—Ya era hora —le recriminé.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer aprovechamos para charlar de muchas cosas, le dimos ideas a Bella; mejor dicho, era yo la que no me callaba.

Fue una tarde de muchas risas. Bella aún no nos contaba nada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde están sus papas? —preguntó Angela. Todas nos acercamos y miramos a Bella.

—Okey. Si se alejan… —Hizo una señal para que retrocediéramos—. Me siento acosada. Ellos se fueron a un crucero. —Angela y yo sonreímos.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió esta idea? —habló Rose de pronto.

—Fue una apuesta, ¿no lo recuerdas, Rose? —Bella se mostraba algo aturdida, al igual que nosotras.

—Ahh, sí, verdad. —Yo presentía que Rose estaba celosa, ¿celosa? ¿Por qué? No tenía por qué estarlo.

—¿Él te fue a buscar? —me apresuré a preguntar.

—Sí, él fue por mi ayer temprano. —Sonrió. Eso quería decir algo.

—¡Rayos, Bella! ¿Me dirás qué sucedió anoche? —Mis manos sudaban por la ansiedad.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! —exclamó una voz masculina—. Ni aquí nos darán privacidad —reprochó Edward, quien acababa de hacer su aparición, pasando de largo hacia el frigorífico.

Estaba usando su traje de jinete. _¡Oh my God!_ Se veía sexy.

Bella se ruborizó como un tomate.

—Este… Yo creo que nosotras estamos de sobre —comenté levantándome, las demás se limitaron a imitarme.

Y entonces sucedió…

Vimos como Edward se acercaba a Bella y la besaba.

Aquella imagen quedó grabada en mi mente, giraba y giraba… La imagen del beso la estaba más que presente.

¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**1.** **Los miserables: **es una película musical dramática británica de 2012 producida por Working Title Films y distribuida por Universal Pictures. La película está basada en el musical homónimo de Alain Boublil y Claude-Michel Schönberg, que a su vez está basado en Los miserables, la novela francesa de 1862, escrita por Victor Hugo.

**2.** **Pizza hut: **es una franquicia de restaurantes de comida rápida, especializada en la elaboración de pizzas al estilo estadounidense.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **hola chicas, espero que se encuentren muy bien, bueno aquí un capitulo más de esta linda historia, espero que les guste y expresen su opinión en un RW.

**hora de contestar RW.**

**Iku cSwan: **espero y sigas acompañándome en esta linda historia Almu, saludos.

mireca22: las actualizaciones trataremos que no se tarde mucho.

Jade HSos: que te puedo decir Jade, el amor en estos casos es inevitable.

.5: Ceci, hay un grupo donde doy avances de todas mis historias, es: De mi sabes solo el nombre.

janalez : Jana realmente, no puedo establecer una fecha por que mi tiempo ahora es muy corto, esta historia esta terminada, pero la ando editando por eso tardaría un poco mas en subir capítulos.

Karla Stew Pattz: Karla, que bueno que te encanto cariño.

a las lectoras fantasmas, a las chicas de Facebook, y a Isa mi amiga, gracias por apoyarme en esta trama, sin más, las dejo.

nos leemos pronto Lili.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Historia_ completamente original, basada en la vida de mi mejor amiga Isa, dedicado para ti hermosa._

_los personajes son de Meyer (aunque yo quisiera que Edward sea mio), lo mio solo fue el toque mágico de los hechos reales._

* * *

**Casados por una semana**

Dos amigos o como lo dicen los jóvenes en la actualidad: _"amigos con derechos", _son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Sus compañeros hacen una apuesta para ver cuánto tiempo duran juntos.

La casa de los padres de Edward –el chico– es la elegida para llevar a cabo el "experimento", el cual durará una semana. Dichos amigos deberán fingir un matrimonio y así descubrir si son capaces de soportarse.

Y creo que ese "experimento" me lleva a hacerme muchas preguntas… ¿Lograran terminar la semana juntos? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Qué pasará en esa casa? ¿Alguno siente más que odio? ¿Quizás amor?

Bueno, así como tengo mis preguntas tengo mis teorías… Creo que si terminaran la semana, ¿o no? ¡Qué intriga! Esta apuesta pone todo en duda, ¿y qué pasará en la casa? Ni idea, así que seguiré de cerca cada narración de esta historia o mejor dicho, de la vida de estos dos locos jóvenes.

Ahora vienen mis misterios: ¿Será que nada más pasará? ¿O sucederán cosas que ninguno de los dos contará?

Como dicen las paredes no hablan y lo que pasa dentro de esa casa allá se queda.

Bueno, dejaré de quejarme, tengo una semana para averiguar qué pasará y así resolver todas mis preguntas.

.

.

.

Les presento a nuestros protagonistas:

Isabella Swan, jovencita de 17 años de edad, de rasgos finos, estudiante de bachiller y bailarina de ballet; cuerpo curvilíneo, estatura media, ojos negros profundos que con la simple mirada te atrapan.

Edward Cullen, joven de 18 años de edad, de rasgos fuertes, estudiante de bachiller y jinete; cuerpo de ensueño, musculoso, pero no tanto como para exagerar, ojos cafés oscuros que si te enfocan podrías dejarte caer en la tentación.

Ella es una chica encantadora, a la cual le gusta estar siempre rodeada de sus mejores amigas, ama el ballet como a su propia vida. Es la única hija de Renée y Charlie Swan. La vida le ha dado muchos motivos para luchar por sus sueños, para alcanzar sus metas aunque fracase y tema intentarlo de nuevo, siempre buscará la fuerza para salir adelante.

Él es un chico tierno, pero que guarda sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo recibir burlas; le encanta el fútbol, jugar video juegos, ver películas, pero sobre todo molestar a Bella. Es el único hijo de Esmeralda y Carlisle Cullen. Edward está enamorado de una chica que nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que él siente por ella.

.

.

.

¿Será esta semana la semana de la revelación de varios sentimientos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden esconder los sentimientos?

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 2: La primera noche y el despertar de un nuevo ser.**

* * *

**Noche 1.**

_"No te confíes del desinteresado, es el más abusado"._

.

.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? —Lo alejé de mi.

Las chicas ya se habían ido.

Se limpió los labios.

—Pensé que necesitabas ayuda. —Tomó su vaso de agua y salió de la cocina.

Decidí ponerme a limpiar y a lavar los platos. Estaba algo nerviosa por la actitud de Edward. En cuanto terminé mi celular sonó, miré la pantalla y vi que era Alice.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Qué pasa? —Sabía que ella tenía bastante curiosidad.

—Tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalle —lo dijo tan rápido que con mucho trabajo logré entenderla.

—Okey. Te lo contaré si me dejas ir a bañar primero, apenas salga de la ducha te marco. —Respiré profundo.

—Sí, pero si no me llamas verás que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. —Alice y sus amenazas. Me reí.

—Okey, no se me olvidara. —Colgué.

Yo me encontraba en su cuarto, él dormía en el de sus padres.

—¡Bella! —Me sobresalté al oír que me llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tenía la puerta cerrada, por lo que hablaba unas octavas más altas que de costumbre.

—Me meteré a bañar. —¿Y eso que me importaba? ¿O acaso…? ¿Quería que fuera…? Pensamientos malos, me di unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Ignoré mis locas ideas y fui a bañarme, lo que me sirvió para relajar mi cuerpo. Media hora más tarde me encontraba vestida y fresca, acostada en la cama.  
Tomé el celular, llené mis pulmones de aire y le marqué a Alice.

—_Ya era hora_ —me recriminó.

—Colgaré si no me dejas hablar —advertí algo molesta.

—_Okey, me callo así que habla._ —Suspiré.

—Bueno, llegamos a su casa temprano esta mañana, me mostró donde dormiría, los cajones para mi ropa, luego la cocina, el cuarto de juegos, la biblioteca, el estudio, el cuarto de lavado, el sótano; casi no hay víveres en la cocina así que hicimos una lista de lo que íbamos a necesitar. Subí a la habitación, me cambié y fui a la piscina, tomé un poco de sol… —Alice me interrumpió.

—_Sí, noté tu bronceado._ —Me la imaginé haciendo las comillas en el aire—. _Sigue…_ —Acomodé las almohadas.

—Ya sabes… estaba en bikini, a temperatura estaba bastante alta y decidí darme un chapuzón, estaba punto de entrar a la piscina cuando él me empujó. —Maldito cobarde.

—_Es un hijo de…_ —la hice callar antes que terminara la frase.

—Alice, mide tus palabras —la regañé.

—_¡Ups! Lo siento, ya sabes…mi lengua es muy larga_. —Me dio risa su excusa.

—Pues córtala. —Nos reímos juntas y seguí contándole lo que había pasado—. Estuvimos nadando un rato más, yo me salí, tomé mi toalla y me sequé, subí a la habitación, y ya sabes… me bañé, vestí, etc, etc. Estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando él entraba al de sus papás, me dijo: _Me bañare, nena, estás en tu casa_; entró y cerró con seguro la puerta, ¡cómo si hubiese querido entrar! —Me encogí de hombros porque una parte de mi sí quería.

—_¿Me vas a decir que no querías?_ —Alice de nuevo dándole al blanco. Suspiré.

—Este… claro que no, ni que estuviera muy bueno. —Estaba mucho más que eso. Mendigos pensamientos traicioneros.

—_Bella…_ —Esa voz calmada iba a hacer _¡boom!_—. _¡¿Estás ciega?!_ —Creo que Alice usó un megáfono cuando me dijo eso porque me dejó sorda—. _¡Está mega sexy! Y mucho más que eso amiga y a mí no me lo puedes negar._ —¿Señor, por qué a mí? Miré al techo.

—Está bien, está más que sexy —dije restándole importancia.

—_Bueno, ¿qué más pasó?_ —Tomé una hoja que estaba en el buró y empecé a hacerle dobleces.

—Luego que se fue a bañar, no salió y yo me moría de aburrimiento. Te juro, Alice que me iba a regresar a mi casa, pero terminé por acostarme en el sofá, entré a _facebook_, estaba Angela conectada, platicamos, le conté y ella me aconsejó que tirara algo para que él saliera; así lo hice y él salió de la habitación, preparamos la cena, emparedados de jamón y queso, y té. —Me reí.

—_¿Por qué esa risa? _—Me tranquilicé.

—Qué chismosa eres. —Seguí riéndome.

—_Creo que Rose me está contagiando lo amargada._ —Recordé su actitud de hoy.

—¿Por cierto qué tenía hoy? Aunque es algo diferente amargada y chismosa, Alice. —Se escuchó una risa.

—_Sip, pero creo que me estoy volviendo amargada, disculpa estaba hablando con Susana._ —Soltó un suspiro.

—Mmm… ¿Susana? No recuerdo que tengas ninguna amiga que se llame así. —Sonreí. Seguro era ese chico de la cafetería.

—_Sí, es una amiga que tengo por internet. _—Me levanté y busqué mi cargador—. _Bueno, sígueme contando._

—Estuvimos hablando cosas sin sentido y fastidiándonos hasta que me hizo una broma de mal gusto. —Fruncí el ceño al recordarla.

—¿Qué será? —Imaginaba su cara. De verdad que Alice era una cajita de sorpresas.

—_Basta. _—Se escuchó muy bajito. ¿Alice estaba con alguien?

—¿Alice, seguro estás sola? —Ella nunca se atrevería a meter a alguien a su departamento sabiendo que Rose estaba allí.

—_Sí, ¿por qué?_ —Mmm... Esto estaba rato.

—¿Por qué? —me interrumpió un grito de Alice.

—_¡Max! _—Su cachorro maltés de color miel—. _Ese pequeñín… me está lamiendo el pie_ —dijo con su voz de "adoro a mi perrito"—. _En fin, cuéntame qué más pasó, ¿cuál fue su broma?_ —¿Se lo decía o no?

—Me... —Lo dudé.

—_¿Me… qué?_ —¡Esta niña!

—¡Me besó, Alice! Me dio una nalgada y luego se fue a su cuarto.

_—¡Oh!_ —¿Es todo lo que pensaba decir?

—¿Alice, estás? —A lo mejor estaba jugando con Max.

—_Me he quedado perpleja, ¡Dios! ¿Se atrevió_? —Su voz sonaba dubitativa.

—Sí, te estoy diciendo que sí lo hizo.

Y así había terminado la primera noche, la cual había sido una toda una tortura, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, siempre pendiente de si entraba al cuarto, pero nunca lo hizo.

.

.

.

**Día 2.**  
Me desperté aunque tenía bastante sueño y algo de dolor de cabeza. Salí del cuarto en cuanto me vestí. En el corredor me encontré a Edward.

—Hola, nena, buenos días. —Esperó a que llegara junto a él.

—Hola, buenos días. —Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a las escaleras.

—¿Qué tienes? —Me seguía de cerca, solo nos separaba un paso.

—Nada, ¿por qué? —Bajé las escaleras y me fui hasta la cocina.

—Okey, ¿irás a tu casa ahora o después? Si gustas te puedo llevar, ya que iré a ver unas cosas en la empresa de Carlisle. —Abrí el frigorífico, tomé varias frutas.

—No te preocupes, yo me voy después a mi casa, ¿quieres un licuado? —Por fin lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que tome eso? —Señaló la licuadora, donde ya había mezclado todas las frutas con un poco de leche.  
—Sí, si no quieres puedo preparar un sándwich. —Abrí la alacena y saqué un sobrecito de _Splenda (1)_.

— Yo lo preparo. —Sacó lo poco que quedaba de pan y jamón.

Terminamos de comer, se despidió y así terminó nuestra poca interacción. Limpié un poco la casa y luego me fui a buscar a mi prima. Me pasé el resto de la mañana en casa de mi tía Ana, ella me informó que mis papás regresarían en una semana.

En la tarde me fui a mis clases de ballet, las cuales eran d de la tarde y en cuanto terminara me iría a su casa de Edward.

Estaba hablando con mi profesora sobre la obra de teatro que haríamos, debido a que Héctor –mi compañero, que por cierto estaba guapo– y yo seríamos los protagonistas, cuando sonó mi celular.

—Disculpa, Mariela. —Miré la pantalla de mi celular y era Edward.

—Hola —contesté algo feliz sin motivo alguno.

—Hola, nena, pasaré por ti a la academia, luego vamos a casa y nos bañamos… —Me perdí en mi imaginación y vagamente terminé de escuchar lo que dijo—. ¿Te parece? —¿Qué me había dicho?

—Sí, está bien. —¡Yo y mi imaginación!

—En 5 minutos estoy allá. —Se oía algo emocionado.

Esos cinco minutos pasaron volando y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, al salir él me esperaba, estaba apoyado en su _Lancer _negro, último modelo.

—Hola, princesa. —Se acercó a tomar mi bolsa y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se le había zafado tornillo.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal te fue? —Me abrió la puerta.

—De maravilla, a penas estemos bañados iremos al súper. —Dio marcha al auto, puso música contemporánea y el camino lo hicimos en un silencio muy cómodo, a ratos nos mirábamos y nos brindábamos una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa y cada quien se fue a bañar. No tardamos mucho, en pocos minutos estábamos listos para ir al supermercado. Él tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros y una playera pegada al cuerpo, de color azul turquesa, con zapatos mocasines de color café claro. Yo llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una blusa polo color morado y zapatos mocasines café oscuro.

Nos miramos y reímos por la coincidencia en cuanto a los zapatos, bueno en el estilo. Me tomó de la mano y bajamos.

—¿Tienes la lista? —me preguntó antes de salir de la casa.

—Sip. —Sonreí. La tenía en mi bolsa de mano.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado él se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los carritos, me dio risa, de verdad parecía un marido dispuesto ayudar a su esposa con las compras del hogar.

—Haremos las compras a tu modo, ¿te parece? —Saqué la lista.

—Aja. —Entramos y nos dirigimos al área de frutas.

Luego nos dirigimos a la de lácteos, donde discutimos por cual yogurt era mejor.

—No seas… un grandísimo… inteligente. Ese… —Apunté al bote de yogurt que tenía en la mano izquierda—, no es bueno. —Me miró.

—Y el que tú tienes… —me imitó—. No sirve, no tiene los mismos nutrientes. —Una pareja de la tercera edad que pasaba por nuestro lado se quedó viéndonos.

—Mira, Joel, se ve que aún son recién casados, ¿te acuerdas? Así nos veíamos —Creo que los señores estaban delirando.

Terminamos por llevar cada quien su preferido, tomamos cajas de cereales, productos de limpieza y de aseo personal.

Al llegar a la caja me prohibió pagar mis cosas con haciendo uso de la excusa: _Soy tu esposo, es mí deber pagar las compras_.

Salió sonriendo, conduciendo el carrito hasta el estacionamiento dónde estaba el coche, lo ayudé a meter las compras en el auto, cerró la cajuela, me tomó de la cintura y me acerco a él.

Me puse nerviosa por la cercanía.

—¿Sabes? Hice todo a propósito, hasta lo del yogurt. —Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él aprovechó para besarme.

Al principio no le correspondí. Él fue incrementando la intensidad del beso y dejé de resistirme, me dejé llevar y le correspondí.

—¿Quieres ver películas de miedo? —Sabía hacia donde iba esto.

—Sí, está bien. —Vamos a jugar mi vida.

—¿Cuál quieres ver? —¡Cómo si supiera mucho de películas de terror! Casi no me gustaban.

—No sé… _Presas del Demonio_ (2).

—Okey, iremos a rentarla porque que esa no la tengo. —Se desvió para ir por la película.

Rentamos varias, pero solo una de miedo, _Madagascar 3_, _Jack y Jil_ y _Diario de una pasión.__  
_  
Preparamos palomitas, después de guardar todas las compras, las pusimos en tazones y subimos al cuarto dónde Edward estaba durmiendo, él bajó por té.

Lo siento, soy una obsesionada con el té, aunque Alice me diga todo lo malo que provoca.

—Veamos la de miedo primero, antes de que sea más tarde. —La coloco en el DVD y se sentó junto a mí. Me abrazó y yo me apoyé en su pecho.

¡Diablos! A cada rato me asustaba y escondía mi cabeza bajo su pecho, le preguntaba que había pasado, él se reía y me lo contaba.

Le pusimos pausa en un momento determinado porque se nos acabaron las palomitas.

—¿Te quedas o vienes conmigo? —Se había levantado.

—Vamos. —Me levanté con premura de la cama.

—¿Tanto miedo te dio? —Bajamos, literalmente, corriendo.

—Algo, sabes que soy miedosa. —Servimos más palomitas.

Regresamos al cuarto y le dimos _play_, ahora si me dispuse a verla.

Ya estaba por terminar, la protagonista de la película, Alicia, entraba al baño a lavarse los dientes, abrió como una puertecita que tenía el espejo de allí le cuando sale una chica, me asusté tanto que solté el recipiente de las palomitas.

Recogimos los tazones y vasos, y los llevamos a la cocina.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —pregunté. Él sonrió.

—Sí, si no te incomoda. —Tenía mucho miedo. ¿Y qué tal que se apareciera ese tipo como tipo zombi en mi cuarto?

—No, hay problema. —Entramos a mi cuarto pero en la puerta nos detuvimos, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

—Buenas noches. —Caminé hacia la cama y me metí entre las sábanas, le deje espacio para que se acostara a mi lado.

Mi pulso estaba a mil, cuando él se acomodó en la cama no se acercó a mí. No sabía qué hacer.

Me dieron unas ganas de hacer pipi, tomé mi celular y me bajé de la cama. Él ya había cerrado los ojos.

Abrí mi cuenta de facebook y agregué a mis amigas en un solo mensaje privado:

"_Creo que hoy pasará más de lo previsto. ¡Él duerme en la misma cama que yo!"_

Le di enviar, hice mis necesidades, me lavé las manos y salí.

Me acosté y cerré mis ojos rogando dormirme rápido.

Aún no me dormía cuando él me abrazó.

—Edward —lo llamé—, me lastimas. —Abrió los ojos, me miró, sonrió y me dio otro beso, pero este fue distinto a los demás, trasmitía deseo, ¿amor?

No lo detuve y él se posicionó encima de mí. Solté un gemido y me quedé tiesa de inmediato.

—No haremos nada de lo que no estés segura. —Trató de separarse de mí.

—Estoy segura —contesté en voz baja.

Siguió besándome y poco a poco bajó hasta mi cuello.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello, nos fuimos desvistiendo el uno al otro despacio, entre besos y caricias, hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos y el foco de alerta se encendió.

—¡Condones! —dijimos al mismo tiempo mirándonos, las expresiones de alerta en nuestras miradas.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**1. Splenda: **es un edulcorante proveniente de un componente del azúcar llamado Sucralosa.

**2. Presas del Demonio: **es una película de 2010 dirigida por John Carpenter. El guion es escrito por Michael Rasmussen y Shawn Rasmussen. Es protagonizada por Amber Heard, Danielle Panabaker, Mika Boorem, y Jared Harris. cuenta la historia de Kristen, una bella pero problemática joven que se encuentra presa, golpeada y drogada en contra de su voluntad en una sala remota de un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella está totalmente desorientada y no recuerda el motivo por el que fue traída al lugar ni nada acerca de su vida.

**Nota de autora**: Hola chicas ¿cómo están? yo ando toda muerta, eso de andar buscando insumos para mis clases es torturante, pero en fin **¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? **

les agradezco todos los Rr que dejan me he leído cada uno y sin duda me dan ánimos para seguir publicando la historia.

espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones, les deseo una linda tarde noche, nos leemos pronto Lili.


End file.
